Burning Passion
by Gd2go2
Summary: During her plan to stall the invasion during the Fire Nation's must vulnerable time, Azula makes a move that will shock everyone... including her.


"So, Sokka's your name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time" Princess Azula of the Fire Nation said in a slightly bored tone. The Water Tribe warrior stops in his tracks and turns around, his previous dismissive behavior now replaced with concern. "She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came, and she gave up on you."

Sokka looks away with tears flowing from his eyes. Azula thought he was going to break down crying, but he soon looks at her in rage and charges towards her. It was all going according to her plan…

Azula breaths out deeply as she slips a knife from her sleeve. She kinda felt bad for doing this to the Water Tribe warrior. She does consider him the most dangerous member of the enemy for his tactical and strategic insight, but this is war and it's really nothing personal.

Before Azula could move to counter Sokka, a stone shoots past him and pins Azula to the rock wall, forcing the knife from her hand. After grunting in pain, she looks up in time to see Sokka grab her shoulder and push her up against the wall in a rather intimate position.

"Where. Is. Suki?!" he growls at her with fire burning in his eyes, a fire that was brighter than any firebender could create in Azula's opinion.

Azula stares back at him, a burning passion forming in her chest. She does everything she can to ignore it, but she feels it fight back as she stares into Sokka's fiery blue eyes, where it threatens to take over her better judgement.

"Where's Suki?!" he shouts into her face. "Answer me!"

"Sokka, she won't talk" the Avatar tells his friend with a hand on his shoulder.

 _Oh, stay out of this Avatar,_ Azula thought to herself as she continues to stare back into Sokka's eyes. _This is between me and Sokka._

Sokka glances at his friend before looking back at Azula with the fire in his eyes burning with a brightness that rivals Azula's own blue fire. The smirk on her face grows even wider than before, with her not understanding why but finding she didn't care.

"Where are you keeping her?!" he shouts, slightly spraying Azula with small bits of saliva.

Under normal circumstances, Azula would be affronted that someone sprayed her with their own bodily fluid but for whatever reason, she found it extremely appealing that Sokka was doing it.

"Why should I tell you?" she retorted with arrogance.

Sokka flares his nostrils. "You better! Or I'll make the last moments of your life miserable!"

Azula laughs in response. "Like you could" she said in a sultry voice.

Sokka forces her head against the wall with a forceful hand under her chin and moves dangerously close to her face. "I can and I will!" he growls with his teeth bared.

Out of all the few boys that Azula has been interested in, this one wasn't one bit intimidated by her, unlike that fool Chan and others her age. Azula couldn't help but admire how forceful Sokka is being, how dominating. The burning sensation in Azula's chest only grows in intensity, threating to destroy what little of the better judgement she had left.

"We'll see about that" she said, deciding on a move that will surprise everyone, including her.

Taking advantage of how close he is, Azula lifts her legs and warps them around his back, pulling him in to force his lips onto hers. Sokka gasps in shock, prompting Azula to force her tongue into his mouth, teasing his with daring touches and caresses.

Sokka thought about fighting her off but the electrifying sensation of kissing her destroyed his better judgement and he soon began matching her moves, trying to dominate her. His fury towards her quickly turns into passion and he forgot where he is, completely lost in the Princess.

Both of them completely forgot where they were, who they were with, what they were doing and even what they are. It felt that they weren't a princess and a peasant, or Water Tribe and Fire Nation, bender and nonbender; it was just them, Sokka and Azula. To the both of them it felt as if the world, a world where it unkind and unfair to them, just vanished and they had no one but each other. And if that's all they had, everything would turn out great.

They pulled away from each other only to catch their breaths. They rested their foreheads against each other, completely shocked that the one person they thought they would kill would be the one which makes them truly feel alive.

Sokka pulls out his club and uses it to carefully break the restraint that held Azula in place, both to her surprise and disappointment. He carefully lowers her to the ground and looks into her golden eyes while she matches his stare into his azure ones. They both knew they had to say something, but nothing was coming to their minds…

"Okay, this is really, really weird" Aang said, drawing the two enemy-lovers out of their gaze.

"Not to ruin your fun Snozzels, but aren't we supposed to be kicking her butt?" Toph said casually.

"Uhh…" Sokka said, having no more desire to fight Azula, not like this at least. But he also knew they had a mission to complete. He had no idea what to do, so…

A large explosion occurred drawing all of their attention. Azula sighs out in disappointment, wishing the war wasn't a part of her life anymore. "Sounds like the firebending's back on."

Sokka looks at her in concern. "So does that mean… we're enemies again?"

Azula puts on a thoughtful look, wondering how he would react to her choice.

"It's supposed to…" she said. Sokka gains a disappointed look on his face while his friends ready themselves for her attack.

"But I'm not fighting you anymore. I-I wanna join your side" Azula said to the surprise of everyone, including herself.

"Really?" Sokka said excitingly, but also trying to find any hint of dishonesty in the Princess. By the look in her eyes and way she felt in his arms told him she was being truthful. But she did fool Toph when it came to lying so…

"Sokka she just wasted our time to find the Fire Lord" Aang pointed out.

"Yeah, and she almost killed Aang a few months ago!" Toph shouted out. "She tried to kill you Knucklehead before you two started sucking faces!"

Sokka grits his teeth in thought, knowing they are right. But still, if Azula is being truthful…

"We can use her help" Sokka said confidently, to surprise of everyone.

"What!?" Toph shouted.

"Are you sure?" Aang said uncertain.

"Surer than I've been about anything" Sokka said.

Aang sighs in defeat, knowing this isn't the time or place to argue this. Besides, he needs a firebending teacher, and Azula is the best.

Shaking his head before speaking, "Alright, firebending or not, let's find the Fire Lord" Aang said with determination. "I'm ready to face him."

"No, we're not" Sokka said. "Today wasn't our day and we need to get everyone out of here."

"But I have to face him!"

"You will" Sokka said reassuringly as he places a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I know you will."

"I hate to ruin your musing," Azula said sarcastically, "but we really need to go and get your other friends out of here."

"Why should we trust you?" Toph growled.

Azula smirks proudly, knowing the earthbender can't see her but her new lover can, and he looks at her with eagerness.

"I've got a plan" she said confidently.


End file.
